


Resistance

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henrik has got the art of being strong down. Knows how to steel his face, bully his voice steady without upset hitches in breath. He wears an invisible armour one that has had so many cracks repaired it's no wonder there are so many bruises beneath. He knows how to be strong - but that's a lie.</p>
<p>He isn't strong. He only appears to be.</p>
<p>[<strong>edit:</strong> a series of drabbles]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Verbal diarrhea in the form of a drabble. There may be more to this eventually. 
> 
> Excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Title from _Resistance_ by Muse)

Henrik has got the art of being strong down. Knows how to steel his face, bully his voice steady without upset hitches in breath. He wears an invisible armour one that has had so many cracks repaired it's no wonder there are so many bruises beneath. He knows how to be strong - but that's a lie.

He isn't strong. He only appears to be.

Media scrums, hopeless shrugs and words he's said a thousand times.

_We need to be better._

_We have to play a sixty minute game._

_Generate more offence._

Only words, empty words. Wearing the C is a burden a lot of the time, media are like sharks smelling blood, ruthless, hungry. And when they find a wound they poke at it until he's spilled open, irritated. The team puts him back together, the team supports him. He's their crutch and they're his.  
Too many times Henrik has found comfort in the arms of his team mates. 

This night isn't unlike the others. Roberto kisses him softly as they embrace. Tonight Henrik just wants to feel needed - Roberto knows this the best.  
In the wake of their loss Roberto knows what to do and when. His fingers skirt along Henrik's forearms, circling to his chest, shoulders. He kisses the swede, feeling the tired frustration pent up inside Henrik's body ease out - he drinks down Henrik's heavy sigh.

Tonight Henrik's words were different. Defeated in their entirety. 

_This was our game._ He says without actually speaking the words. 

And so Roberto kisses him and empties him of all the injustice he feels.

-

Morning is always a sobering reminder that again he had to find comfort in somebody. The reasons are the same but the faces vary, changing daily.  
Media hounds him again. In the dressing room before practice Henrik leans heavily on Daniel. The tips of their fingers touch, briefly, and Daniel _knows_ there's something wrong.

_What if they're right?_ Henrik desperately wants to ask but voicing his fears are an obstacle in itself.

Stepping onto the ice Daniel leans in and Henrik feels hot air on his neck as his brother says, "They can only be right if we don't prove them wrong."

He nods as Daniel peels away from him. He doesn't need to ask how Daniel knew, he doesn't care.

-

The hotel bed is firm but welcome. Henrik rolls onto his side and presses his face to Daniel's shoulder, inhaling and snuggling deeper into Daniel's arms. He wants to be close, closer than this, with nothing between them but Daniel is tired and all he can offer is two gentle kisses. One to each of Henrik's closed eyelids. 

It's enough, however, and that's what counts.

-

Game day arrives too soon, Henrik feels butterflies for the first time in years fluttering about in his stomach. They're in enemy territory now and if blood is split there will be a frenzy. 

During warm up it becomes painfully obvious that tonight is a make it or break it game. Despite that Henrik does his usual routine, skating up to Alex, tapping him on the shins, a few punches for good measure. 

The energy level is high in the building as fans begin to pour in as puck drop gets closer and closer - he smiles in the wake of his discomfort and laughs when Alex playfully checks him. 

-

In the dressing room Henrik knows that if they don't come up big there will be consequences. 

"Here we go boys, here we go!" Alex says when the clock ticks down and they march their way out. 

Henrik takes a deep breath before stepping onto the ice. The crowd roars but not for them. The noise brings him peace and after the anthems Henrik takes position - the puck drops.

_Game on._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to expand this (although this isn't much) to a second chapter and possibly a third. It's more of player POV's than an actual story so yeah, sorry if anybody was expecting some great piece of work.
> 
> This is obviously Schneider's point of view. Hope somebody enjoys this.
> 
> Excuse any mistakes.
> 
> ( **This chapter contains vague sexual content.** )

_I let the team down, I didn't give them a chance to win._

All the sports channels will replay his words but only after they show all the goals he let in. Cory's a mess, there's no two ways about it. He was sure of himself, or had he been? It's too late now, the deed has been done and the team is in a hole that has been conquered very few times before. 

The hotel seems quiet with their arrival, before everyone parts ways Henrik pulls him aside. The swede doesn't offer him any words but the embrace Cory finds himself in conveys enough. His voice is small when he thanks Henrik for his support and if only for a moment wishes he could stay in the others arms, surrounded, protected - but Henrik slips away into the waiting elevator and Cory watches the doors close.

He waits with Jannik and Roberto, the silence that falls upon them is a comfortable one. Cory has never felt judged in their company. 

He stares at the floor, only looking up when the elevator arrives. The slow music playing as they ride to the 9th floor is solemn and Cory doesn't realize he's crying until Roberto is wiping his face and Jannik's hand finds his.

-

The room is somewhat on the cold side but it suits them just fine. Tangled on the unfamiliar bed Roberto kisses him first, lips moving with a purpose Cory can't identify. 

_I don't deserve this._ He wants to say, cry, scream, but Roberto's mouth on his keeps him from speaking and Jannik is in his head, whispering sweet nothings as his hands find purchase on ticklish sides - Cory chuckles into the kiss - though they quickly slide to his stomach. 

"I'm sorry," Cory breathes when Roberto pulls back. He's saying it to both of them, hoping they understand.

"Don't be." Jannik replies, lips against the nape of his neck. _There were many problems_ , are his unspoken words.

Roberto nods. 

The night finds Cory between them both. The feeling when Henrik hugged him returns tenfold around the second hour of sleeplessness and darkness overtakes him once he realizes they're protecting him. 

He nuzzles against Roberto and pulls Jannik closer, sighing when he feels the Dane's breath on his bare shoulder.

-

Cory dreams of the sky and the ocean, where they converge on the horizon. Beauty isn't hard to describe but explaining what really moves him, well, he's never thought about it. When he wakes to a light rain against the hotel window along with Roberto and Jannik wound around him he knows this is it.

-

Practice is upbeat and hard. Everyone is pushed to the limit, drawn back then pushed again. Cory watches new lines being formed, tested, and tries to smile as Jannik taps his pads after a few drills. 

When practice ends Cory can feel the nervous energy in the dressing room. He takes a few deep breathes before showering, dressing and leaving for the hotel with Roberto and Jannik.

-

Cory sighs as Jannik moves against him, their hips meeting. Roberto kisses a trail down his back. It's all pent up frustration and need when Jannik takes him - Cory cries out but Roberto drinks the sound down. 

The sheets stick to his legs thanks to a light sweat coating his body. His toes curl and when Jannik collapses on top of him and Roberto moves the Dane just enough to get in on the cuddling it's the most wonderful thing in the world.

Cory lays on his side with Jannik in his arms and Roberto curled around them both; sleep comes quickly. 

-

It's all come down to this. The team is calm, ready and feeling more than a tad determined. The puck drops and Cory exhales loudly.

No matter the outcome, this is what they are paid to do, this is what they love to do, this is what they live for. 

And _nothing_ , even a loss, will change that.


End file.
